


Sail Away With Me

by BatsaboutBats (theboxedfox)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Damian is 18, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, he's just awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxedfox/pseuds/BatsaboutBats
Summary: Damian and Stephanie are on vacation, a sort of lovers get away from vigilantism. Damian needs something to spice up the romance on their trip, he just doesn't know it yet. Luckily Stephanie knows just who to ask for help!





	Sail Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbetaed, I die like a loser in shame I'm sorry. This is a very old fic I saved from my dead Tumblr. I tweaked it a little bit but whatever I'm done fussing over it. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

They didn't get to take vacations often. Usually when they did it was for appearances only and in relation to a specific case. He should have been suspicious when Drake booked a cruise liner going to the Caribbean and told him to leave the belt at home. Stephanie had been so overjoyed at the idea of sand and sun with the opportunity to just suntan all day, that he hadn't argued about it. Much. Now that he was no longer a child, he had since come to realize one important thing:

Women ruled the goddamn world. At least one woman in his life did. Just a look from her could set his blood ablaze in lust or freeze it with dread. It was much easier for him to keep the her happy, because it meant she would be more willing to put up with him, and in turn he'd get to keep checking her oil.

The vacation couldn't have come at a better time. The coldest season had swept over Gotham and with it a downturn in crime. It was too soon for spring's thaw but the holidays were over and Stephanie's legs had seemed frozen together after that last blizzard. Not that he didn't love her for all that she was, but he wanted to hear her laugh again, see her smile up at him and hold him as they rocked together like the waves upon the shore. Also to touch her everywhere and not be stopped by the iron-clad flannel dressing gown that he'd only thought existed on TV Land reruns.

He just wanted her.

He looked up from his blackberry, bored after the third message Drake had sent him to tell him to stop trying to hack the Batcave because he had it under control,  _ thank you very much _ . 

The cruise liner was plush, the finest money could buy and the staff was courteous and discreet. He was sitting under a shaded deck that overlooked the pool area where he could see Stephanie laying on her stomach in her lounge chair looking like a sleek seal. She was slick with tanning oil and her purple bikini top was undone. 

If he didn't know how much she needed to unwind he might have gone down there and hounded her to come back into the cabin away from this oppressive and damnable heat. He sighed. 

Someone pulled a chair out next to him and he turned, one hand sliding to his side where a knife was hidden in a pocket of his slacks. No one snuck up on him unless they were an enemy needing their larynx removed without anesthetic. Except Grayson.

He opened his mouth, a question fizzling and dying on his tongue when the older man smiled at him. He was dressed in a loose linen button up that was soft and faded to bleached white, and... Damian blinked. Grayson wasn't wearing pants.

His ex-mentor smiled at him, and plucked the blackberry from his numb fingers. He checked the message, and then dropped it into the front pocket of his flimsy, oversized shirt.

"Hey." 

"What are you doing here?" Damian scowled.

"Steph invited me. You know you aren't the only one in need of a break. I'll be getting off the boat tomorrow at St. Thomas. I'm meeting with a friend there so don't worry, you two lovebirds can enjoy yourselves.”

"What are you garbling about?" He snapped, reaching for the wine he'd been letting air for the past half hour. It was thick and sweet, and it would suit Stephanie's palette more than his own but that was why he was trying it. He was going to get a bottle sent to the room, along with warm stones and oils and give her a proper rub down. The twits they had walking around deck giving impromptu mini massages were sorely lacking in skill and he didn't want them touching her anyway. 

"Oh Dami, didn't you know?" Grayson had that damn look he got when he was teasing someone.

"Know what?" He growled. 

"Well if you didn't know, then I better not tell you." He slid out of the chair gracefully, the man could slip and fall on his ass and do it in a way that looked like a dance step. Damian had to close his eyes to keep them from sliding over the man's exposed, carved thighs.

"Tell me, or you'll walk away with a limp."

Grayson's hand hovered over his shoulder for just a moment before it's warmth settled into the dip of his shoulder and neck, squeezing firmly as he leaned down and breathed into his ear.

"She wanted to spice up you romance a little bit and I offered to help."

Damian's stomach tightened.

Firm, rough fingers slid under his collar and blunt fingernails scratched his collarbone.

"Of course it's up to you...if you want my assistance."

A hot tongue slid over the shell of his ear and Damian hissed.

 

How they made it from the deck to their private cabin without attracting attention was anyone's guess. Even with all the grace of his training, Damian was awkward and sporting a hard on that Dick was all too interested in groping. Damn they were so fucked up. 

Grayson's arm slung over his shoulders as Damian slid the key card in the door. The cold air of the private suit was a welcome reprise from the humidity. Grayson just smiled when he slid away and removed Damian's tie to hang it carefully in the closet.

"Want to wait for Steph?" The older man asked him, sitting down on the edge of the massive bed. Even he couldn't sprawl out on it enough to make it seem smaller. 

"You sound as though I'm going to go along with this." Damian forced himself to sound removed from the situation. It couldn't be further from the truth, and he didn't know if he wanted to scream at Stephanie or kiss her. How had she  _ known _ ? 

Grayson turned, sliding onto all fours on the bed. Moving up to the middle of it he settled with head and shoulders down and ass up. Damian's mouth went dry as Dick slowly linked his hands at the small dip near the base of his spine. An ass like that needed a pedestal. 

"Dami, that tent in your pants needs a circus performer." His voice was husky, muffled by the sheets. "And this performer needs a pole to swing on. Get over here.  _ Now _ ."

Damian's heart squeezed. He hadn't heard him talk like that in years. Not since the cowl became his father's again. That was an order. From anyone else but Grayson (and Steph), he'd be offended. Instead he was just leaking all over his boxers. Like he was 14 again hard and quivering, staring at Grayson's ass as he did his warm up stretches in the batcave. 

Dick counted to ten silently and when he hit eight Damian's weight shifted the mattress and he felt something hot and hard jab against his balls. He sighed with relief and just a little bit of impatience as he reached underneath himself to fondle the boy firmly. He'd been surprised when Stephanie had offered up this opportunity, as he thought it had been a door closed forever. The pair were thick as thieves nowadays, and he could practically hear the wedding bells chiming when Damian looked at her.

Dick only heard the long past echoes of Damian jerking off in the showers when he looked at him. He knew damn well the boy's puberty had been spent staring at his ass. 

"Whore." Damian's voice was low and rough, just like the hands that grabbed his hips and bruised him. He felt the boy's face bury between his shoulder blades, nuzzling, and he grinned.

"Brat." He chided, before reaching back and sliding the little black speedo off his ass. He was getting a wedgie and it was also pretty uncomfortable up front. How had he worn the panties so long as Robin was amazing. The speedo felt like a chastity belt now. 

Damian slid back when he realized what Dick was doing, and he ripped his zipper down in haste, kicking his slacks off. Dick was lying fully on his belly when he was nude, grinning over his shoulder at him as he propped his chin in his hand. In the other, the man was holding a foil square that Damian recognized. Where had he been stashing that? 

Damian swallowed and rolled the condom on swiftly, trying to think chaste thoughts. Grayson was already slick and well stretched. He shivered, and froze mid thrust when the door to the cabin clicked and swung open. Stephanie sighed, dropping her beach bag with a heavy thunk onto a chaise.

"Knew you wouldn't wait for me." She sounded affectionate. Damian's hips collided with Dick's sweet ass and he groaned. She crawled behind him, wrapping her arms around him, her fingers sliding between them, her touch light where Damian was buried to the hilt. It made both men quiver. "Feel good?" 

"Wonderful." Dick chuckled. 

"Adequate." Damian huffed. A loud smack echoed and Dick belatedly realized that Steph had just spanked Damian. The young man's lips opened, and he stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Do that again." Dick purred. "He just got a little harder."

Steph licked her palm and Damian felt sweat gather on his brow. The next strike he saw coming but he couldn't evade it. Trapped between them there was nowhere to go. It also didn't hurt much, but the impact of it on his psyche was another matter.

"Fuck!" He seized, hunching over Dick's back, as his hips were pushed forward again by another slick blow. His face was undoubtedly as red as his ass as he came hard inside Dick. Dick was entirely too smug being as hard as he was. Damian growled as he slumped atop him.

"I cease to find what is so funny Grayson. You're next." 

Steph ran her stinging hand over Damian's back and shoulder, but before he could relax further, she rudely rolled him off the comfortable sprawl he had spread over Dick. Dick rolled over as well sliding a hand into her blonde hair as she took the head of his erection between her lips and sucked it.

Damian grunted, shifting carefully on his side to watch. When Stephanie tossed back her hair and smiled, he helped Dick get her bathing suit off, and kissed her neck and breasts while Dick returned the favor. They both watched the man work, and Damian took note whenever her hips jerked, memorizing the pattern of that lashing tongue.

"Ooooh, shit...!" Steph hissed, arching up against Dick's mouth as it sealed to her flesh, sucking hard enough to bring her heart shaped backside off the bed. Damian kissed her as he listened to the obscenely wet noise of Dick releasing her flesh and suddenly Dick was licking their mouths like a neglected puppy. Stephanie moaned, shifting between them.

It wasn't until Steph rocked back and forth that he realized Dick's...dick... had wheedled it's way inside his girlfriend. When Dick's hand rubbed his neck, gripping the hair at the base of his skull, Damian forgave him. 

Dick was an exception and he always would be .

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the end, sorry everyone it's just a one-shot. :3c  
> I actually really love Stephanie/Damian together they are....so cute? Like it works. I feel like Damian would be the kind to have an older lover rather than one among his peers. (He takes after Dick in that regard I feel, as well as a taste towards Batgirls. LOL)  
> Anyway I hope ya'll enjoyed it, and please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
